


Eye of the Beholder

by OsiriaFrost



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempted Murder, Other, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsiriaFrost/pseuds/OsiriaFrost
Summary: Ardyn Izunia, finds you dying and offers a helping hand and a job, what fun could be in store?





	Eye of the Beholder

Ardyn was having such a pleasant day. The Prince and his retinue were moving considerably well without bumps. Well, none caused by him. It hadn’t been long since he first encountered them in Galdin Quay, he was driving, enjoying the evening air. As a familiar smell was wafted through the air as he passed an outlook on the side of the road, out of curiosity he turned around and parked. He noticed a skid mark on the pavement as he looked over the railing. Your body laid in bloodied grass, your form was curled.  
Ardyn made careful way down the stairs and when he knelt beside you he was impressed that you were still alive, albeit barely. A careful hand splayed in sticky hair. “A head wound like this? You must be quite resilient,” he was careful, he didn’t use this often, not since then.  
Soft eyes opened to a golden glow, how warm that felt, how soothing. Your eyes were heavy, tired. Your vision was hazy and your head was pounding as you searched through the light, you struggled to recall where you were or what you had been doing, but you could hear soft murmurs. “There, there, all will be well now,” oh how soothing that voice sounded. You yourself couldn’t move, you felt so heavy. Even now it felt impossible to think, but for vague recollection you wouldn’t remember how you got here.  
You recalled that you were travelling with your lover, you thought maybe you shouldn’t, they’d been acting odd as of late. You knew something was wrong when you’d left the diner in longwythe, they’d been temperamental all morning, you’d been asking what was wrong, but they kept on saying “nothing, leave it alone.” You had frowned but accepted the answer finally before leaving, when they pulled over you knew you shouldn’t be here, that something was wrong.  
The feeling in your gut had been wrenching but you had ignored it. “Let’s look for a bit,” they said and you had agreed, that feeling only worsening. Looking back on it, you should have turned around when they stepped back, but you hadn’t and something hard had collided with your head. Angry hands had pushed you over the edge. You hadn’t needed clear vision to know they did it, in retrospect you should have seen this coming. The whole trip was planned to reconnect after you caught them cheating with another, to heal and come together again. You suppose that wasn’t going to happen now.  
Ardyn hummed softly as he worked the healing magic, you were trying to stay awake but seemed to be failing, he had to admit he found himself curious of how you came to be like this. It wasn’t long before you fell unconscious again, “now, get some rest, you’ll need it little one,” he cupped your head with his hand and saddled his other arm under your legs.  
When you woke next it was in a darkened room, “well, you’re finally awake.” You turned your head, a man stood next to you, layered clothing and wine-colored hair. “My name is Ardyn Izunia, and yours?”  
“(Y/N).”  
“What a pretty name. I found you wounded. What happened?” He smiled, [you weren’t sure if you should tell what you could recall. But why not, it wasn’t like he was in cahoots with your ex. “I suppose my ex decided they wanted to break up,” there was a slight laugh in your voice. Normally you’d blame yourself, that you were the problem, but you didn’t feel that this time. In fact, you didn’t even feel bad that you two were over. Though, to be fair, attempted murder was a pretty good reason to break up. “They hit me on the head with something and pushed me over.”  
Ardyn looked rather surprised, “what?” he breathed. “We should have them arrested.” You didn’t disagree, but at the same time you weren’t sure what you wanted to do. “I guess I should file for charges when I get back home,” Ardyn nodded in reverent agreement, “you should, if you allow them to get away with it, imagine what they could do. I doubt a good person like you would want that to happen.” He wasn’t wrong, you didn’t know if this had been a long-term plan of theirs.  
Ardyn smiled, he could tell you were thinking about your current situation, he wondered— “I’m sorry for putting you in this situation where you needed to help me, you had to take time out of your life. Thank you.” Ardyn smiled more, how polite you were. “It was no trouble at all, really. I was just doing what any person should.” You found yourself blushing and quickly looking anywhere else. “May I ask, where did you bring me?” He looked shocked, “I didn’t tell you, how forgetful of me! Yes, well, I knew not where the nearest health center was, so I simply brought you upon my own ship and administered potions myself. There went your heart, he was so kind. “Thank you, Mr. Izunia,” you felt so grateful and lucky. “No need to thank me, my dear. But, I have a proposition for you. Come work for me.”  
“Work for you?”  
“Yes, I need someone to be by my side and assist me, and hopefully fight as a bodyguard as well. I know it sounds so odd, but I’d want all that in one package. But I understand if you decline,” he smiled and had such a charming glint in his eyes. “N—No,” you stammered, “I’ll do it!” Ardyn smiled warmly, “I am looking forward to it then.”

**Author's Note:**

> This might go further, we'll see!


End file.
